hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew and Jackson
Friends Father figure Protective of each other Both are willing to die for each other |datinghistory= |shipname=Jatthew }} The relationship between Matthew Whittemore and Jackson Whittemore. Matthew and Jackson both grew up as in Wiltshire, England and lived in the Whittemore Manor. Both were also born in the Manor since their mother Mercalia Whittemore didn't like to spend their childbirths in a hospital and the family had enough money for home care. Over the years, Matthew and Jackson had a strong rival relationship that damaged the atmosphere in the family. Their father was not really served by that activity, and was more stringent day by day. He both punishes Matthew and Jackson when they didn't listen or were disrespecting each other. Their parents didn't understood why the two brothers didn't got along. But the truth is, is that they seem more alike than they think. In 1990 both have to deal with a trauma that will change their lives. While Matthew spend his second year in Hogwarts, Jackson was witness to a murder. On a night, Antom and Mercalia says Jackson his goodnight and before he fell into sleep he heard someone was breaking into the manor with loud noises. Jackson being scared, he hid in the closet of his room while he heard some loud spells being fired. After some long minues, he heard some footsteps enters his dark room and while he could see through a little hole with the moonlight shining through his window, he saw a hairy creature he had never seen or recognize. After the creature left, Jackson run to his parents room and found out his parents have been murdered. With the death of their parents, Matthew made himself a promise to always look out for Jackson and wanna make sure they wouldn't be splitten up. He felt always responsibility for him since their parents have died and wouldn't let anyone come between him or Jackson, or let someone hurt him. Matthew and Jackson were being adopted by some Muggles and that didn't always worked out. However, they were both glad they spend most of their years at Hogwarts with their friends. Jackson's nightmare came true in 1998 when he finds out his older brother was killed by the same killer who murdered his parents; Fenrir Greyback. History Matthew was born on August 6th 1979 and Jackson was born on June 15 1980. They grew up in a strict rich Pure-blood family and lived for several years in the Whittemore Manor. The two brothers had great bonds with their parents. Matthew and Jackson loved their mother and had both had a great relationship with their father. Although the brothers were good with their parents, the two couldn't always get along. Jackson always had a rival relationship with his older brother Matthew Whittemore since they were kids, but that changed after the death of his parents. The bond between the brothers never could be any more closer after the trauma. Ever since the death of their parents, they were being adopted by a Muggle family. It was horrible for them to be raised up in a Muggle family with people they didn't even knew. Thankfully, Matthew was there to take care of Jackson as a father figure. Jackson never has loved anyone more than he did for his brother at that time. Category:Relationships Category:Family Category:Matthew's relationships Category:Jackson's relationships